Best Year Ever
by SatanicLolita
Summary: It's the first day back to school, and InuYasha couldn't care less, But could the new student Koga change his mind? Will InuYasha overcome his insecurities and allow someone to know the real him? read me, chaos will ensue! Many pairings appear as the story unfolds. Yaoi, Smut, and all the other good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hiya guys! it's been a little while since I've last posted anything, but I've had this story in my notes on my phone for a few months. I really love this pairing, if you don't that's totally fine just don't hate on me too hard lol ~ anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to review and/or message me! ily guys ^u^ xxxo, Lolita**

* * *

Chapter one

Sleep. Nothing was better than a good night's sleep. Especially when a certain teenager stayed up until daylight playing video games on a school night. But just as he was enjoying how blissful the solitude of his dark bedroom was, suddenly the door busted open and the light switched on overhead.

"InuYasha, I've told you five times to get up! The bus will be here in ten minutes!" Yelled Toga as he fought with his youngest son over his plush comforter.

"Uhhhh... Is that today?" Replied a sleep-deprived InuYasha

Toga looked at his son with a combined emotion of pity and frustration, He had tried to wake him countless times since he himself woke up.

"Yes, that is today. You need to get up, InuYasha. You don't want to be late for the first day back to school!" Toga said as he pulled the covers completely off of his grumpy son.

After his father finally left him alone, he got up and began getting dressed. He really had no desire to go to school, but honestly, what kid does? - He threw on some black jeans and a random red tee from the clothes hamper, (who cares? it's just a few days dirty...) and some black converse shoes. He sighed as he brushed through his tangled bed-hair, wishing he'd catch a sudden illness and get to stay home. But he knew that wasn't going to happen... Not with his luck, anyway.

He walked out of his bedroom into the bathroom that was jointed with his older brother's room. He really wasn't looking forward to fighting with him for his turn in the bathroom, like they did every morning, but he knew it was inevitable. - He turned the doorknob to find it wasn't locked on the other side.

His brother rather enjoyed pissing him off by locking him out from his side so he'd have to go into his brother's room and go in from his side. The main reason he did it was so he could yell at InuYasha for coming into his room without asking, therefore getting him to challenge him and resulting in a fight and them both getting in trouble with their dad. He was quite an asshat like that.

He walked into the bathroom and peeked into his brother's room to notice that he wasn't in there. "Must be in the kitchen already.." He said to himself, a slight smirk started to spread across his face, he was half tempted to go in there and tear his brother's room apart. he was kind of a neat freak.. but he decided against it. It wasn't worth the bitching he'd get from his dad for it later.

After he brushed his teeth and straightened his hair, he walked into the kitchen where his dad was had made breakfast.

Toga looked over his shoulder to see his son, "Breakfast is on the table, hurry and eat. I'm going to have to drive you to school because you missed the bus..." He said with an obviously irritated tone.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, InuYasha sat down and began to eat. His plate consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. As the delicious scent traveled up to his nose, he realized how hungry he was.

"Where's Sesshomaru? He didn't lock me out this morning, so I assume his lost his senses.." He snorted

'You missed him. He left earlier, said he had things to attend to before school." Toga said as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. That time he couldn't help but roll his eyes..

InuYasha wiped his mouth on his arm and stood, "I'm ready to go now.."

"Alright, grab your backpack and let's go." Toga replied, "...Maybe you're not too late."

The car ride to the high school was quiet, consisting mostly of the almost silent buzzing of passing cars on the highway. Toga hoped this year would be different for his son. He wasn't like his older brother, Sesshomaru, he didn't excel in his schoolwork and he wasn't very sociable either. He mostly kept to himself, not paying much attention to his studies.

Toga tried to break the silence, "InuYasha, are you going to try out for any sports this year? You know, I'm pretty good friends with the coach of the football team. I could give him a call and let him know you might be interested in trying out.."

In all honesty, it wasn't because InuYasha didn't want to be part of a team or have friends.. It was more because he couldn't connect with any of the kids he went to school with. He'd tried plenty of times before and it was all a failed effort. He'd even tried hanging out with the emo and goth kids, but he still didn't really fit in.

"I'll try out on my own, I don't need you to make special calls for me.." InuYasha replied. He didn't want to finally be part of a team only because of his daddy asking favors for him.

They pulled up in front of the school, InuYasha got out and waved a goodbye to his dad as he walked up the steps and into the school. As he walked past the office, he locked eyes with a dark haired boy he'd never seen before. The boy had long black hair, it was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black and brown shirt and a... skirt? Wait.. Was it a boy? Yeah, it was definitely a boy. As his eyes traveled back up to the boy's face (wait, when did they travel down?) he noticed the boy smirk at him, Immediately InuYasha blushed, flustered, he hurried past the office entryway.

He walked into first period History and took a seat in the far left corner. 'What the hell was that?' He thought to himself, his cheeks still flushed from being caught gawking. 'Wait, gawking? Was I gawking? NO.. No I wasn't gawking at him. I've never seen him before so I was curious. I was just trying to figure out who he was. Yeah, that's all'.

"Welcome back class!" Said the teacher, Mr. Ogumi, "We have a new student joining us, everyone please say hello to Koga.." InuYasha looked up to see that mysterious boy again, he locked eyes with him again accidentally.

Everyone said hello to Koga, and he smiled and went to take his seat.. Two seats away from InuYasha. InuYasha looked down at the paper on his desk, thankfully the teacher began talking and writing on the chalkboard, so his mind had more important matters to think about than this new kid. But that was more of a fact than what was actually happening. He glanced over, just to see if the new kid was still staring at him, he wasn't. Thank God.

He couldn't help but examine the boy's handsome features. He had high cheekbones and beautiful blue eyes, and fairly long eyelashes. He was almost feminine in just how gorgeous his face was, but he still had a masculine edge. He was extremely attractive, InuYasha couldn't help but stare. Just as he was trying to justify his thoughts, Koga glanced back at him and smirked before winking at him. InuYasha frantically turned his attention back to his books.

This was going to be a very interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Hello again, guys! I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the first chapter of this story so much, it really means a lot to me. Like I said, I've had the first two chapters of this story locked away in my phone for months, not knowing whether it was good enough for me to post or not but anyway.. enough rambling, you're obviously here for the story. I hope you all like this as much as you liked the first chapter! I'm going to start working on the third chapter now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The bell rang and everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. InuYasha was glad to have a break from the new kid, it seemed that in every class he'd take a seat closer and closer to him. It was pretty damn annoying not to mention distracting. How's he supposed to get anything done with this guy sitting right beside him trying to stare into his soul or some shit? Yeah, it was difficult to say the least. But at least he could talk to his friend Kagome and try to forget about that Koga kid.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome said as the silver haired boy approached the table she was sitting at, "Sit with me." She said with a genuine smile, InuYasha waved and walked up to take a seat across from her at the table.

"Are you going to try out for the football team today?" Kagome asked, taking a sip from her diet coke

"Really? You too?.. What's with everybody wanting me to be a jock all of a sudden?" He replied, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the girl

"Sheesh.. Such a grump today. I was just wondering because I'm trying out for cheerleading today, Sango said she thinks I'd get on the team no problem since she's the cheer captain." She said with a bright smile, clearly excited.

"Eh... I don't know, I told my dad that I might but I'm not sure how I feel about being around those guys.." He shifted his gaze to the table where all of the athletic boys at the school were sitting, eating lunch, laughing and making jokes with each other.

"I think you should, it would be good for you!" She spoke, bringing his attention back to her. "You never know, you might even make friends with some of those guys. You shouldn't judge people, InuYasha."

"Yeah yeah.. I'll think about it. I've got another hour or so before try-outs" InuYasha said, eating the last of his French fries and slurping his drink.

"Good." Kagome said with a wide smile, "It would be so cute! You'd be playing on the team and I'd be cheering for the team! Hahaha" She giggled in excitement.

"Pfft.. Whatever." He replied, rolling his eyes, and accidentally setting them onto the brunette he'd been trying to get his mind off of.

Koga had been sitting at a table alone, he didn't really know anyone there and he wasn't planning on the awkward introduction just to have a table with other people to sit at. He was enjoying his solitude when he happened to catch that same boy from class staring at him again. What did he want, exactly? Perhaps it could be due to the fact that he himself was pretty damn attractive. Yeah, that was probably it. He obviously had the hots for him, so he made up his mind that after lunch he was going to talk to him. It's not like he was ugly or anything, the silver haired teen was actually quite sexy with his tousled hair and I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anyone-or-anything attitude.

InuYasha shook his head and looked back to Kagome. Choosing not to go through all that stupid girly shit again, gazing into each other's eyes from afar like some damn romance novel. No thanks.  
"What time are try-outs exactly? I'm ready to get outta here for a little while." InuYasha said, willing and ready for some time away from Koga and his enticing body.

"Um, I think after lunch.. Maybe around 1:30? Why? Are you gonna do it?!" She replied with an almost squeal

"Yeah.. What could it hurt?" A lot of things, but he wasn't going to pay too much mind to that. His dad wanted him to at least try and make friends and be sociable, and Kagome seemed to think it was a good idea, so he was going to give it a shot.

After lunch he went outside to the football field and joined the other boys for try-outs. They just ran around knocking into each other for a half an hour. (at least, that's how he would describe it) But he had a pretty good feeling he'd make the team, seeing as in the coach seemed to like him and acted like he did fairly well.

After try-outs were over he went into the locker room to shower. Knocking into sweaty jocks wasn't exactly his favorite cologne scent.  
The warm water on his face felt nice. Almost relaxing, He needed something to relax him after such a hectic first day. He must've been in there longer that he'd thought, the shouting and laughing that filled the spacious locker room before had slowly dissipated, the only sound now surfacing from the soft and lone dripping of the shower head above him.  
All of the other boys that had been in the locker room finished before him and left, probably to go and check out the cheerleaders while they twirled and bounced around, he thought to himself.

Around five minutes passed and he reluctantly left the pleasant euphoria of the hot shower, wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and walked over to the lockers to get dressed.  
He stood in front of his locker and reached his hand out to turn the lock when all of a sudden he heard the faint creaking of the locker room door opening and the soft click of it closing.

"So we meet again." A husky voice called out from behind him.

He could the slight sarcasm in the voice, but he couldn't place who it belonged to. It didn't sound familiar to him at all. And what did he mean by 'meet again'? He couldn't recall meeting this person before, or at least, he didn't place his voice with a face he knew.

Before he knew it, a lone finger trailed down his spine causing a shiver to creep across his back. He turned to stare directly into crystal blue eyes looking back at him.  
Koga. He stepped back to make sure he knew what he was seeing, he noticed the brunette had a smug smirk spread across his face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" InuYasha all but yelled at the tall boy

"What? I just stopped by to introduce myself. formally." He smiled

"Yeah I bet.. Normal people don't sneak up behind people in a locker room." He retorted. He wasn't buying his sudden innocent act.

"That little shiver I felt under my fingertips suggests you aren't too upset by my visit." He smirked, "And you have been checking me out all day, after all."

"What?! Yeah right buddy, you're delusional. You were the one who's been looking at me!" He replied, he was becoming more and more frustrated with this guy.

"Oh really? Is that why you almost broke your neck this morning when I was in the office?" Koga said, a smug smile on his lips

"Fuck you! I just happened to look in there, don't think so high of yourself. I don't want anything to do with you!" InuYasha said, venom laced in every word.

What the hell was this dude's damage? Yeah, technically he had been checking him out. And yeah, you could say he was staring awfully hard at him this morning, but he didn't think that he was THAT obvious about it.

Koga leaned forward, pressing his lips against InuYasha's ear. He smirked when he felt the shorter boy fidget slightly.  
"You say that now, but I have a feeling you'll change your mind soon. And you'll be begging for my attention." He whispered, his deep voice filled with lust, was quite entrancing spoken so soft and low.

InuYasha had inadvertently shut his eyes, trying to imagine himself being elsewhere, away from his current situation.  
Unfortunately, when Koga began to speak, he lost his train of thought. He began to argue that he was entirely wrong and he would never beg him for anything, but he was put off by Koga blowing in his ear.  
His body began to tremble and his eyes shot wide, but soon fell half lidded.  
Koga smirked against InuYasha's neck, pleased with how the boy responded to his simple action. He gently raked his tongue across InuYasha's jawline and nibbled slightly on his earlobe, not wanting to do too much all at once, he wanted to leave him wanting more. In which he would gladly give him, next time.  
InuYasha's eyes fell shut again, and he grimaced slightly, trying to fight back against Koga and his all too tempting mouth, but he was losing the battle.

Koga leaned back to face him, taking in his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes, he smiled. InuYasha immediately returned to his previous 'fuck you' attitude and furrowed his brows.  
Koga smirked, leaning in until he was nose to nose with the silver haired boy. "I'll see you around, mutt." He leaned back and turned to leave.

As he walked to the door, he glanced back over his shoulder and winked before opening the door and leaving InuYasha alone to process what the fuck had just happened. He stood there breathless for about five minutes before he got dressed and left the locker room and all the thoughts of Koga behind him.

Later that day when he returned home, he was more than happy to be away from all of the craziness that had taken place today.. And this was just the first day back! He walked into his room and plopped down onto his bed, ready to relax, finally. Let's just say that he was less than excited about going back tomorrow.

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Stay tuned for the conclusion to Inuyasha's worst nightmare~ lol, is it just me or would that be a cooler name for this story?  
Okay, so it's like 5am here now so I should probably get to bed. I'm gonna start work on chapter three tomorrow.. later today? whatever. Don't forget to review or message me, I love hearing from you guys**

**Until next time, much love to you all xxxo ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiya guys! I finished this chapter earlier tonight, hopefully you'll find it to your liking.. *hides until good reviews start pouring in*  
I kept getting writer's block throughout writing so if some of it seems random and blabbery, that's because it is :/ but either way, hopefully you guys can at least get a good chuckle out of it heheh~  
And you all finally find out who our darling Sessy has been paired with! lol and this pair is near and dear to me so if you don't like it... try not to hate me :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

_His eyes clenched shut, the warm sensation coiling in the pit of his stomach. Perspiration began to trickle from his furrowed brow, the body atop of his moving teasingly slow. Teeth scrapped his neck almost painfully, all he could do was writhe below the dark haired figure. A low growl emitted from the svelte body that now grind against him, the spine tingling feel of breath blowing against his earlobe was all he could focus on. And just before his mind completely slipped, allowing him to spiral into the depths of this forbidden euphoria, a deep, husky, lust filled voice whispered sensually into his ear.  
"Beg for it, Mutt.."_

His eyes shot wide as he nearly landed face first on the hardwood floor. His chest rising and falling at a dizzying pace, he leaned over and checked the time. "...8:30.." This is the third time he's woken up from that same dream, it was really starting to piss him off. He couldn't even get a decent night's rest these days thanks to that stupid boy Koga.. He couldn't stand the guy, and this was just making him loathe him all the more. InuYasha just couldn't understand why he kept having these 'nightmares' as he lovingly referred to them.

He wiped his forehead and moved the covers from his sweat covered body to make his way to the bathroom. He glanced down and failed to fight off the annoyed sigh that slipped from his throat, his lip curled in disgust at the sight of the full on erection staring back at him. He placed his feet on the floor and walked to his bathroom, mentally cursing Koga the entire way. He turned the knob, unfortunately he was greeted by an amused look from his idiot elder brother.

Sesshomaru looked his brother up and down before meeting the annoyed glare he was receiving from InuYasha.  
"Problem, little brother?" He asked with a condescending smirk daring to disrupt his otherwise emotionless face.  
"..Fuck off Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood.." InuYasha retorted as he turned on the shower and removed his shirt.  
"Oh? It certainly appears as though you are." Sesshomaru teased, turning his gaze back to his reflection in the mirror.

InuYasha ignored him and stepped into the shower, waiting until he pulled the glass shower door closed before removing his boxers, not caring if they got soaked by the shower head or not. He stood under the steady stream, letting the beads of water slide down his body. He could still faintly hear Sesshomaru knocking stuff around, most likely doing his makeup.. He was kind of a girl about his makeup.

"Little brother, do tell, who has you so... Frustrated, hmm?" Sesshomaru called out from across the bathroom.  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, "None of your damn business, Sesshomaru. Don't you have a date with that girl? Why don't you go bother her."  
"No, Kagura is just a friend.. Besides, I'd much rather bother you. It's fairly easy, all I have to do is mention that little crush you have on her brother." Sesshomaru smirked, hearing the shower door open abruptly and an irritated InuYasha peak his head out. "I DO NOT! NARAKU CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HIM NOT ME! YOU ALWAYS BRING HIM UP, I FUCKING HATE HIM AND YOU KNOW THAT"  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle, he turned around and looked at his pathetic younger brother and shook his head. "Naraku told me about the looks you give him every time I invite him over. You really shouldn't stare at him, little brother. He may just take you up on your interests." Sesshomaru knew good and damn well that the two boys couldn't stand each other, which is why he enjoyed tormenting them so. Naraku was like Sesshomaru's best friend for as long as Inuyasha could remember. Which was far too long. Naraku and Sesshomaru always ganged up on InuYasha when he was little, it was like they went out of their way to abuse him. Which is probably why they ended up 'together' or whatever they preferred to call the unholy union they were in.

"Fuck Naraku and fuck you too, Sesshomaru." InuYasha closed the shower door again and rinsed his hair clean, as soon as the dark haired son of a bitch came up in topic his boner just disappeared.. He laughed at the thought. He heard the bathroom door close and faint mumbling, he assumed his brother was probably on his way to Naraku's house anyway.. He spent a lot of his time over there. He was just thankful they didn't go to the same school anymore, he was still in high school while Sesshomaru was in-between colleges. He had seriously hoped he would choose the college that was farthest away.

Some time later, he walked into the kitchen to have some cereal and catch up on his favorite animes. He wasn't exactly thrilled being up before 12 on a Saturday, but he'd much rather be awake than still having that god awful nightmare. He sat down on the couch and munched on his corn flakes, his eyes glued to the tv. A few minutes passed then there was a knock at the door, he reluctantly left the comfort of his seat and went to answer the door. He opened the door to a tall, black clad individual glaring back at him through mischievous amber eyes.

"Hello.. InuYasha." Naraku said with a slight venomous tone to his voice.

InuYasha snarled his nose, "What the hell do you want, Naraku?"

"I take that as you aren't happy to see me?" Naraku asked, a mock hurt expression on his porcelain face. "What a pity.. I was nearly tripping over myself at the prospect of seeing your oh so beautiful face." He continued.

"Cut the shit, you bastard. Why are you on my doorstep? You know my dad doesn't like you here when he isn't home." InuYasha replied, aching to slam the door in the older boy's face.

"Well, I wouldn't want to upset your daddy.. I'm here for your brother." He grinned, a bit too wide and devious for InuYasha's taste.

Sesshomaru appeared beside InuYasha in a matter of seconds, Naraku glanced up and behind InuYasha, causing his gaze to follow that of the crazy bastard.  
"Speak of the devil, and this devilish little vixen appears... Your brother refuses to let me inside the house. Fix this, won't you?" Naraku smirked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Sesshomaru returned the smirk but it quickly faded as he turned his attention to his younger sibling, "Move InuYasha. And stop acting like the boss of this home. This Sesshomaru is an adult and I shall have over whomever I please."  
InuYasha started to retort but was cut off by his brother's hand pushing him backward and Naraku carelessly gliding into the living room, taking his seat and finishing what was left of _his _cereal.

"You can't have him over! Dad said he wasn't allowed to be here without adult supervision, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha all but screamed at the taller, silver haired boy.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes momentarily to regain his stoic composure, "Like I previously stated, I will have over whomever I please. Now scurry away, this doesn't concern you." And with that he made his way to the couch and sat on the seat opposite of Naraku.

He huffed and crossed his arms. He was definitely going to tell their father about this.  
He followed the other two over to the couch and sat down, his brows furrowed as he glare hatefully at the two chuckling and laughing amongst themselves. He whole heartedly hated them, no, he loathed them, he loathed them both. Yet, deep down, he was rather envious of them. He knew they loved each other dearly, which was a blessing for them because he couldn't think of another living soul who would be moronic enough to pursue either of them. They were hateful and evil, stupid and irrational, stubborn and spiteful, sadistic and vile.. They were perfect for each other. As he sat watching them like a bird watcher looking at a flock of doves, his shoulders slumped slightly at the thought that he'd never have something like that. The only person he'd ever been even remotely close to is Kagome and he just couldn't picture them 'dating' let alone being as in love as Naraku and Sesshomaru were. He didn't feel that way about any of the girls at his school. Sure, they were very pretty and they all had something going for them, but he couldn't care less about pursuing them. He was becoming forlorn at the thought of being alone than he would like to admit.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naraku called out his name, he shook his head and looked up at the ebony haired boy now staring at him.  
"Huh?" Was all he said as he went back to glaring

"I asked why you looked like you were about to start crying." Naraku said with a slight chuckle  
"I was not! I was just thinking is all.. You need to stop staring at me anyway, ya freak!" InuYasha barked back  
Naraku chuckled darkly, shaking his head at the boy. Sesshomaru sat there emotionless as the two continued to bicker about whether or not InuYasha was crying like a bitch.

"Well, you sure as hell looked like you were going to.. What's the matter, huh? Upset because Sesshomaru got me before you had the chance?" Naraku teased, "Or is it because you finally realized that you're beneath us both?"  
"Shut the hell up Naraku! Nobody wants you, you dumb bastard. The only reason he's with you is because nobody wants him either!" InuYasha stood and pointed in Naraku's face, "And I'm not beneath either of you! I'm beneath no one!"  
"Then who was that Koga person you were calling out for all night? It sounded like they may have been above you, the way you were holding onto that pillow and clawing at it like a bitch in heat."  
Sesshomaru chimed in, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knee as if he hadn't said a word.

InuYasha stood frozen, his eyes wide and his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. Had he really been that loud in his sleep? This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all...  
"Who's Koga?" Naraku asked with a wild look in his eye and a crazed smile, as he look back and forth between Sesshomaru and InuYasha.  
"I'm not sure, perhaps someone InuYasha goes to school with.. It certainly doesn't sound like a female's name though." Sesshomaru added.

"...I.. Uh.. Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about.." InuYasha scrambled to come up with an explanation or a new topic of conversation as quickly as possible. He really didn't want to discuss this, especially not with Naraku present.  
"I think I know a Koga," Naraku said, in a sudden serious tone, "Does he have a brother named Miroku? Kind of a pervert, sleeps around a lot..?"  
"..I hate that guy.." Sesshomaru snorted  
"Is that the guy that used to go to school with us?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru, "Isn't he the one who got kicked out for tripping on acid and hitting on the principal? InuYasha chuckled

"Yes." Sesshomaru smirked slightly, holding back the urge to bust out laughing.  
"That guy's a fucking joke.." Naraku began, "He's probably hit on everyone I know at least twelve times. He thought your brother was a girl and grabbed his ass in the middle of the mall one time." He laughed, slapping his knee in amusement.  
They all shared an earnest laugh at Miroku's expense, too bad the poor guy wasn't there to defend himself. Naraku wiped the tears from his eyes as he caught his breath, "..Whoo...Hah.. Oh man.. Yeah, I think he has a younger brother named Koga. He told me awhile back that he was coming out here to live with him because their grandmother couldn't take care of him anymore."

InuYasha shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that that Koga fucker won't leave me alone at school and he's new. That's all I know. I don't even like the guy, he's too pushy. Plus, he's not my type."  
"Time will tell that, little brother." Sesshomaru said, "I despised the ground Naraku walked on for longer than I can remember, but as you can see, time changed that." Naraku smiled almost innocently at the mentioning of his name.  
"If he's anything like Miroku then I'd keep him around, for laughs if nothing else." Naraku added.

InuYasha nodded. Koga wasn't like Miroku though, if that was his brother like Naraku said. He wasn't a complete weirdo, he was just outgoing and a little cocky. Okay, he was extremely cocky. Either way, he still wasn't his type, he didn't like his 'I do no wrong. You know you love me' attitude.  
They continued swapping stories about Miroku for a few hours, just laughing and talking about how bad they felt for Koga having to live with that day in and day out, before Toga pulled into the driveway and saw a certain purple and black motorcycle in his parking place. The older man walked into his house to find all three boys seemingly getting along in the middle of his living room, needless to say he was worried they'd gotten high or drunk or possibly even lost their minds.. He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing this right.

He walked over behind the couch and placed a hand on Naraku's shoulder, when Naraku turned around he was met with a cold stare.  
"Hey there, Toga.. How's it hanging?" He smirked, Naraku rather enjoyed pissing the man off. What can he say, he likes a good fight.  
"Naraku, what have I told you about coming over when I'm not home?" Toga asked as calmly as he could. It wasn't that he hated the kid, he just really really didn't like him.  
"Yeah well, Sessy here invited me over." He placed his hand on Sesshomaru's thigh, "And how can I say no to that pretty face, hm?"  
Naraku grinned as he hooked a finger under Sesshomaru's chin, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Toga gritted his teeth but remained calm, he looked to his eldest son, "Sesshomaru, see Naraku to the door. I'm afraid his welcome has just ran out." He turned and headed for the kitchen, ready to ease his nerves and get as far away from those kids as he possibly could. At least for an hour or two.

Naraku laughed as he watched the man walk out of sight, he loved how easy it was to get under that man's skin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood, his long silver hair swishing behind him as he went and waited by the now open door, knowing Naraku would know best to follow swiftly behind him.  
Naraku grinned cheekily as he watched his lover walk away, as he stood to his feet he ruffled InuYasha's hair,  
"Later, kid." He said as he left the room, and he walked outside with Sesshomaru.  
InuYasha grunted and fixed his hair, watching the two exit the house. He changed his mind, Naraku wasn't that bad... But he still hated him.

Later that night, InuYasha was hanging out in his room listening to music and reading some manga. He hadn't thought about Koga since earlier that day when Naraku was over, which he was pretty damn happy about, He decided to get online for a little while before calling it a night.

He talked to Kagome about her cheering and the rumors that Sango might be pregnant. Honestly he didn't think it was true, but then again the guy she had been seeing wasn't exactly the best person ever, so if she were it wouldn't surprise him. He was a pretty good friend of Naraku's, he was called Bankotsu. He had heard Sesshomaru talk about him quite a bit, mostly saying how pathetic he was and how Naraku was above such imbeciles, etc. But after talking to her for awhile, he started playing some online games to occupy his time until sleep took him over.

The screen started to get a little blurry, InuYasha looked at the clock and yawned. It was close to two in the morning. He turned off his laptop and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over his head and closing his eyes feeling content and ready for a good night's sleep, finally, when his phone buzzed. He reached over onto his nightstand and felt around until he successfully grabbed the right object. He brought his hand back under the blankets and glanced at the brightly lit screen, it was a text message from a number he didn't recognize, but he knew exactly who it was just by the message alone.

"Hey, Muttface ;)"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hiya guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I got a bit busy and neglected my fanfics for awhile, then there were a few technical difficulties with my laptop (that no longer works) so chapter 5 will also take a bit longer, but it should be up so and it's already in the works! So stay tuned! But I tried my best with this chappy, hopefully you guys are happy with it. As always, enjoy! xxxo**

* * *

Koga sat disenchanted, blankly gazing into the bright television screen. He had been this way all evening, ever so often he would go into sporadic dazes, mostly due to his currant infatuation with a certain silver haired spitfire. He had no shame in admitting he was more preoccupied by the thought of InuYasha than his usual hellion antics.  
He couldn't figure out what had him so smitten by this crass, hateful, and downright jackass of a boy. As he pondered the thought, it crossed his mind that it could possibly be the fact that he was different.. Not in a bad way, necessarily, just that he wasn't like anyone Koga had ever met before; Let alone like the rest of the kids at school. He was special.

The way his hair swayed when he pushed himself away from the ebony haired boy's advances, and the way his eyes glimmered with a smoldering sparkle when he would swear Koga's name back at him, It drove him to the brim with madness. He had to crack this kid, make him give in to him. There was no way around it, and the more he thought about him, the more he wanted InuYasha.

The room fell silent. The only sound coming from quiet infomercials on the tv in the distance of his dark bedroom, only illuminated by a red lava lamp his brother gave him for his birthday last year. His eyes shifted to the door as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, before they stopped as quickly as they began. His mind went back to InuYasha, different pickup lines and scenarios running through his head to try and use come Monday, As his mind twirled circles around the prospect of wooing the gorgeous teenager, his brother busted through his bedroom door.

"Hey Koga, you wanna go to your first strip joint tonight with your favorite brother?" Miroku asked with a cheesy grin plastered on his face

Koga smirked before replying, "No, I have no intent on being grinded on by a middle aged stripper. But have fun."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! And you really should get out of this house, the only time you leave these days is when you go to school.. That's so boring."

"Not necessarily.. I have a certain.. Reluctant love interest right now, so that keeps me pretty busy." Koga said

"Oh really?" Miroku's eyebrows shot up as he moved to sit at the end of Koga's bed, "Who is it? A cheerleader perhaps?"

"No, his name is InuYasha. I caught him checking me out my first day and we've been running into each other ever since."

"InuYasha? I know him, I used to hang out with him and his brother Sesshomaru. I actually almost hooked up with his brother, it was pretty cool up until Naraku came along.. That guy ruins everything." Miroku said as he shook his head and looked to the ground, "Have you talked much?"

"Well, yes and no.. we talk sometimes between classes, but other than school I have no way of talking to him. He isn't exactly thrilled by my interest in him." Koga replied

"Just ask him out on a date or for his phone number, good looks run in this family, there's no way he could shoot you down."

Koga laughed, "Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon. That mutt wants nothing to do with me. He can admire me from afar, but if I actually approach him, all hell breaks loose.. I've been trying to come up with different methods on getting him to go out with me, but nothings worked yet."

Miroku paused, thinking for a minute before he chuckled. "Well, I have the solution to your problem, bro.. I have his number."

Koga's lips curled into a menacing grin as he accepted the offer his brother just laid on the metaphoric table for him. Typing the number into his phone and deciding on the perfect message to send before laying the phone down and patiently waiting.

Yeah, come graduation, muttface was going to be his.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU**:** Hiya guys! As promised I've been working on chapter 5, and here it finally is! Once again, I apologize that it takes so long in between chapters for an upload, it takes me awhile to create a chapter that I'm happy with enough to post it. But I'm pretty proud of this one, I think it may be my** **longest and** **best yet. Also, if anyone has suggestions for how their nicknames for each other could be** **relevant**,** I'd be more than happy to hear from you! So shoot me a pm with an idea, because I love the names 'muttface' and 'mangy wolf' waaaaay too much not to use them, I just don't know where they could've came from lol**

**Anyways, on with the chappy! Hope you enjoy! Xxxo**

InuYasha was dumbfounded. How did Koga get his number? Why was he texting him that late? Was this guy ever gonna leave him alone? Obviously it was going to take more than a simple "Get your filthy hands off me" to get it through his head that he wanted nothing to do with the black haired boy.

He sat staring at his phone screen, sitting upright in his bed for about ten minutes before deciding to reply.

"What. The hell." Was all he said. Simple. That should show how aggravated he was right? Because he was totally aggravated.. The hottest guy in his class was texting HIM at 3 in the morning, and it was aggravating. Right? Was he actually aggravated? He thought so.. Maybe? Just a little bit? Well, he certainly didn't care to talk to him, that was for sure. He stared at the phone waiting impatiently for a reply.

Koga's phone buzzed on the end of his mattress. He picked it up and saw the new text from InuYasha, he smirked and starting typing.

"What? Hoping it would be someone else? I'm hurt.." He sent back.

InuYasha's heart skipped when he got a new text. He brushed it off as being tired.

"How the hell did you get this number, dumbass?"

"That's irrelevant. What's important is, you're actually talking to me. I suppose all it took was a text.. And after all the trouble I went through, who'd have known it'd be so simple?" Koga replied

"What the hell are you talking about? I just want to know who gave out my number to an asshat like you, so I can personally kick their ass." InuYasha retorted, snarling at the cell phone in his hands.

"Tisk tisk... Tell me, muttface... What're you wearing? ;)"

InuYasha's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. The balls on this guy.. Who would ask something like that? Oh yeah.. A perv like Koga.

Although, it was kind of flattering that he would flirt with him so shamelessly. Nevertheless, InuYasha being the stubborn boy he is, replied "None of your damn business. Why are you so demented? What if I asked you that question? Wtf"

Now Koga, being the sly little devil he is, took that as an opportunity to send a photo. He positioned himself on the bed and sent InuYasha a picture of exactly what he was wearing, which was a pair of tight red briefs pulled ever so lowly above his crotch.

Honestly, the poor boy didn't know what to think when he looked at that picture. Well, that isn't all true, he did know what to think, he just didn't want to think it. After staring in awe of Koga's svelte frame in said photograph, he finally replied.

"I should have expected something like that from you."

"Does that mean you didn't like it?" Koga replied.

InuYasha didn't know how to respond to that. Was he taunting him, or just genuinely asking? He didn't want to come off as an ass, but he didn't want to admit to anything either.

"I never said that."

Koga smirked as he read InuYasha's incriminating reply. That was obviously confessing his attraction to Koga, why else would he say something like that? Otherwise he would've said something like 'hell no I didn't like it, you sick fuck' because that was more his taste when it came to Koga's flirtation toward him.

"Would you like another?"

Now he'd really fucked himself over. What should he say? On one hand, he didn't because he couldn't stand the kid. But on the other hand, he did want to see what he'd send next.

"Idc"

Koga took that as a shy yes.

InuYasha's mouth dropped when he saw the picture Koga sent him. Koga was teasing him from miles away.. Something ONLY Koga could do.

The picture in question was of Koga lying in bed, his hand had slithered into his briefs and only enough of Koga's face was showing for him to see Koga was biting his lower lip. It was incredibly sexy. That was something he'd never admit aloud.

The picture had him speechless, how can he respond to that? Before he had time to think of a possible reply, Koga sent another message.

"Send me one of you, InuYasha."

What?! No way. There was no way in hell he was sending Koga any pictures like that. Fuck that.

"No"

"Please? It's only fair, muttface. I sent you two and I'm only asking for one... Just make it count ;) I'll make it up to ya, I promise B)" Koga pleaded

It isn't like InuYasha didn't know he too could be sexy and appealing, he just didn't do it much. He was a bit self conscious, and that held him back quite a bit from flirting and sexting.. He wasn't as outgoing and fearless as Koga was in that department. He thought it over. He didn't want to do it, but he had a point.. And, make it up to him? That had the potential to play well in his favor. He could have that asshole doing whatever he wanted.. He smirked. Alright, challenge accepted.

He kneeled onto his bed, leant himself over until he was practically on all fours, hair messily falling into his eyes, he bit his lip and tugged at the band of his black boxer briefs. Send. There. Take that, mangy wolf.

Koga couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think InuYasha would actually do it! But he did! And oh boy... Was he happy about that. The glare from the tv sent a blue sheen over him in the picture, he looked angelic, yet soo soo devilish. He was stunning. He was sexy. He was beautiful. Koga's eyes scanned over that picture at least twelve times before he saved it to his camera roll and replied.

"You're gorgeous. Meet me tomorrow at the mall, we need to talk. Goodnight, muttface. Sweet dreams xxo" was all he sent, leaving no room for argument. This was something that needed to happen, and dammit, it WOULD happen.

InuYasha stared almost confused by the last message he received. Gorgeous? Him? What? Was that idiot drunk or something? He didn't get it. And they needed to talk? About what? He was confused, anxious and to be honest, pretty goddamn nervous. He didn't reply, although he did save the pictures Koga sent him.. They'd come in handy later. What? It isn't like he was going to sleep right then anyway...

Across town, Koga had the same idea.

InuYasha had been awake for hours trying to make sense of his feelings toward Koga. His mind was spinning so fast it made him nauseous. He honestly didn't know how he felt, nor how he should feel. Truthfully, he did like him, quite a bit actually, but then again he couldn't stand him, and that's what confused him so much. On one hand he thought Koga was incredibly sexy and whenever he was present, he couldn't take his eyes off him. On the other hand he thought Koga was extremely cocky and egotistical. But the fact that he was so brash and up front with his thoughts and opinions is part of what attracted InuYasha to him. To put it bluntly, he had no clue what to call how he felt. And to make matters worse, he still had to meet the guy at the mall in a few hours. Well, technically he didn't HAVE to meet him, but after thinking about it most of the night he decided that he actually wanted to.

The voices he heard coming from his elder brother's room stirred him from his current thoughts. With a puzzled look on his face, InuYasha crept toward the bathroom they shared to investigate.

"This Sesshomaru will not be played for a fool. You are to leave. Now." He heard his brother say with quite a harsh tone.

"Babe, it wasn't even like that. You're overreacting, like usual.. Do you honestly think I would lower myself enough as to do such a thing with such a petty little girl?" The other, deeper more husky, raspy voice replied. He couldn't quite make out who it was, although it sounded familiar.

He opened the door slightly so he could make out what they were saying a bit better.

"Lower yourself? As far as I am concerned you crawl amongst the worms and serpents of the world." Sesshomaru retorted

InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle as they continued to bicker, as he glanced inside his brother's room he saw that it was none other than Naraku.. He held back a laugh at the pitiful look he made after Sesshomaru's low blow.

"If you're going to continue acting like a bitch, I'm going to be forced to treat you like one." Naraku said, staring at his angry lover.

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Naraku?" He almost snorted, obviously not concerned in the least.

"No, my love, that is a promise. From me to you. And I never break a promise." Naraku snarled, almost leering at the other.

"Be warned, if you do not break that promise, I shall break your arm. And that much I assure you." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice

InuYasha was becoming bored, he was hoping for a good fight. Their fights were always great. He could recall one from memory, it was sometime last year and they were in Sesshomaru's car. Naraku was going on and on about some red haired chick he had the major hots for, and he told Sesshomaru he should consider dying his hair red and that pissed Sesshomaru off royally. He told Naraku that if he wanted the girl so badly then he should pursue her, to which Naraku's dumbass said he already had. Sesshomaru. Was. Pissed. He pulled to the side of the road an pushed Naraku out, then sped off like a bat out of hell leaving the poor son of a bitch in the dust. It was awesome.

"My my, Sessy darling. Getting off to violent thoughts toward me now? How kinky." He heard Naraku say and saw the sleazy smirk on his face.

That was it. This sucked. He walked into his brother's room, to which both males looked at the sudden third person in the room.

"Can't you two even have a decent fight anymore? That was pretty lame compared to the last one." InuYasha said to the two boys

"And whom invited you into my room, little brother? Need I remind you who the more powerful is again?" Sesshomaru said with a blank stare at InuYasha

"I'd rather see you kick Naraku's ass, to be honest. Plus you know dad will ground you for a year if you try anything with me, Sesshomaru."

"Afraid, little brother?" Sesshomaru teased

"Hell no! I'll kick your ass anytime, any place! C'mon, let's go! Right now!" InuYasha bellowed

Naraku chuckled and Sesshomaru waved a dismissive hand toward his brother, "I don't have time for you right now, InuYasha. We have important matters to discuss."

"Like what? What girl he fucked this week?" InuYasha taunted, hoping to get Naraku in deeper shit

"That's of no concern to you. Leave." Sesshomaru calmly said.

"Fine.. But I need to borrow your car."

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked

"It doesn't matter what for, just lemme use it. I'll even fill it up for you." InuYasha bargained

"Fine then. If you so much as scratch it, you will be met with a world of pain. Understood?" Sesshomaru stated

"Ya, ya... Now gimme the keys."

With that he took the keys to Seshomaru's car and left the two to their lover's quarrel. He headed the bathroom for a quick shower before getting ready and leaving the house. He opted for black ripped jeans, vans, and a red Green Day tshirt. He left out for the mall, deciding he would walk around for a bit since Koga never set an exact time, he figured he would just shop and hangout until the annoying prick found him.

He shopped for awhile, bought a few new shirts and a new pair of converse before he went and sat down in the food court. It wasn't long until the cocky Casanova showed up and took a seat next to the silver haired boy.

"Hey mutt, I've been looking for ya.." He began with a smile, "How's it going?"

InuYasha raised a brow, "This is what you wanted me to meet you here for? Small talk?"

"Well no, but I assumed it would be easier to start a conversation and then dive into the serious shit.. Damn." Koga all but rolled his eyes, "The reason I wanted you to meet me here is because I have some things I wanted to ask you."

InuYasha was mad at first with Koga's choice of words, but then he become nervous again. Ask him what? Oh shit.. This probably wasn't going to turn out well.

"Well, here I am.. Shoot." He tried to keep a calm mask, on the inside he was buggin' out.

"Why is it that no matter how grand my gesture is, you turn me down? You're obviously aware by now that I think you're pretty hot.. So why the cold shoulder?" Koga asked bluntly

InuYasha was taken back by how forward he was, but then again he expected that much from Koga and at least now he knew what the important talk was that they needed to have. "I don't know.." He answered vaguely.

"You don't know?" Koga sighed before continuing, "Listen... I like you. A lot. And I know you like me too, otherwise you wouldn't have shown up. So why is it that when I make a move you shy away? Is it because I'm a guy?"

InuYasha thought about that basically all morning. It wasn't because he was a guy, I mean yeah, that was part of it sure, but that wasn't what kept him from jumping Koga's bones. He just wasn't sure about his sexuality or how relationships work. He'd only ever had one relationship and it was with a girl and that didn't end very well.

"Not really.. And I don't 'shy away' from you, I'm just not as pushy as you are."

Koga laughed a bit at that. Leave it to InuYasha to give him an answer with a subtle insult thrown in as well.

"I wouldn't call it pushy, I would call it more... Determined." He said with a smile

"Yeah, whatever. Either way, I'm not like you. And it's been a really long time since I've dated anyone, guy or girl, so I'm not sure how to go about this dating bullshit because every time I've tried it's always came back to bite me in the ass." InuYasha said with a slight exasperated tone

"Well, how about this, give me one chance, just one, to show you why you should at least consider dating me. And if you absolutely hate me by the end of the week, I won't bring it up again. How does that sound?" Koga suggested. Knowing good and well he couldn't just give up, but he would let him think that so he would at least consider his offer.

InuYasha wasn't expecting that. He thought Koga would never give up on trying to get him. To be honest, he kind of enjoyed being chased in an odd, lame kind of way. But as he though about it, he thought of the pros and cons of what Koga said.

Pro: If he gave the fucker a shot, he'd stop bugging him about it all the time.

Con: He would have to spend a whole week dealing with his sappy, perverted bullshit.

Pro: He would get to experience what having a relationship was like again.

Con: He may wind up getting more than his pride hurt.

Pro: He would get to spend more time with Koga, alone time so he could better get to know him.

Con: In turn, Koga would probably pull some handsy, horny teenage boy moves on him and try to get to know him better as well.

But the last and final pro he thought of basically sealed the deal for him. And that was the fact that he would have the boy he dreamt of, and couldn't spend a waking or sleeping hour without thinking of, right by his side for a whole week. Nothing but the two of them hanging out, possibly catching movies and talking to each other. And how he loved to hear Koga's voice and watch how his eyes light up when he spoke.. It couldn't be so bad to give the kid a chance, right?

"Deal. But none of your demented porno shit at school. The last thing I need is all the guys on the football team giving me shit.." InuYasha finally spoke up after ten minutes of silent, awkward consideration.

Koga flashed a genuine smile, truly happen the little mutt finally caved.

"I can live with that. Although..."

InuYasha raised a brow, not sure nor liking where this was going. He was going to give him a shot, what more did he want?

"... Does this mean I can sleep over sometime?" Koga asked with a cheesy grin and a suggestive wiggle of his brow

InuYasha rolled his eyes. Yeah, maybe he should have thought a bit longer before he answered. What had he just gotten himself into..


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Hiya guys, I'm back with chapter 6. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long.. Anyways, I'd appreciate any thoughts and opinions you all have because I read all of your reviews and enjoy hearing from you guys. Now on with the story! Enjoy~ xxxo**

It had been about a week since they met up at the mall and texting Koga regularly was InuYasha's newest pastime.  
He hadn't thought much of why he was so dead set on ignoring the guy now, because he was too entangled in the midnight giggles he got from their flirty texts.  
They would send each other silly pictures and cute emoticons. InuYasha had sent Koga a picture of Sesshomaru arguing with Naraku in the living room, saying "is this what we look like to other people?" In which Koga replied, "If so, we should kill ourselves now."  
So it's pretty obvious to say they shared the same twisted sense of humor.  
Things were going great so far, and InuYasha had contemplated the idea of actually dating the guy. Not to say they hadn't hung out in the past week, actually they'd seen each other practically everyday, but nothing was set in stone and he didn't really consider hanging out with the guy at the mall and eating together at school 'dating'.

Although Koga had a completely different perception of their current situation.  
The way he saw it, he was InuYasha's boyfriend and InuYasha belonged to him. Even though he hadn't downright asked him to be his boyfriend, he thought since he'd asked for a chance that it was basically the same thing. So it came as quite a surprise that InuYasha was chatting it up with some football douchebag in the hallway before 5th period on Monday morning.

One of the guys from the football team saw InuYasha standing by his locker and decided to take the opportunity to ask him how tryouts went and if he'd be joining the team.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Came a rather loud hello from the end of the hall

InuYasha turned and looked around to see Kagome's friend Shippo waving as he approached him.  
"Um.. Hi." Was all he said as the brunette boy walked toward him.

"How did tryouts go? I never got the chance to ask you, you kinda took off in a hurry afterward." He asked

"They were alright. I don't think football is for me though.. It's kinda lame. No offense." InuYasha said, not really caring whether the kid took offense or not. He was Kagome's friend, not his.

"Oh, that's too bad! I was looking forward to hanging out after games with you. You know, in all the years I've known Kagome, I've never really gotten to know you too well. We should chill sometime, just us guys." Shippo replied, with a friendly smile

Before InuYasha could answer, Koga stormed over with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Who the hell is this?" Koga said with a snarl

InuYasha looked at Koga with a confused glare before answering his awkward question, "This is Shippo, Shippo this is Koga. Shippo is on the football team, he was just asking me about the tryouts a few weeks ago and why I hadn't joined the team."

"I don't care. I would say it was nice to meet you, dude, but it wasn't. If you could fuck off, that'd be great." Koga said with a venomous smile

"Woah, what's the problem here, man?" Shippo said, confused to what had set this guy off

"Don't make me repeat myself, InuYasha and I have a few things to discuss. In private." He retorted

With that Shippo nodded and said his goodbye to InuYasha and walked away, glancing over his shoulder and shaking his head not knowing what to make of the situation he'd just encountered.

"What the hell, Koga?! What's your damage?" InuYasha turned and shouted

"My damage? My damage is I'm your boyfriend and you're over here flirting with another guy right in front of me." Koga said with an annoyed tone

"Boyfriend? Since when have you been my boyfriend?"

"Since when? We've been going out for like a week, InuYasha." He replied, getting more agitated

"No, we've been talking and hanging out for a week, not dating. I told you I'd give you a shot, I never said I was your boyfriend, and you never asked me to be. Get over yourself, Koga. Even so, you don't control who I do or don't talk to." InuYasha spat out as the bell rang and he turned to walk away, leaving Koga standing alone in the hallway.

Sitting in class, Koga was shocked. He'd thought they were boyfriends, he didn't understand how they couldn't be. He'd shown up almost every night to InuYasha's house to pick him up where they'd go and walk around the mall together. They'd went to shops, saw a movie together.. He didn't get it. All because he didn't flat out ask him to be his boyfriend? He thought he'd made it clear to InuYasha that he wanted to date him. Was this his idea of a joke? Was he just teasing or testing him more? He was so confused. Why would you spend a whole week getting to know someone, hanging out all the time, texting and talking on the phone all night just to 'give him a shot'? It was stupid. But he needed to know why.

After fifth period was sixth period study hall, and Koga took that as a chance to sit down and talk to InuYasha about what the hell was going on.  
He walked into the room and saw InuYasha sitting at a table alone and strode up to sit beside him.

"Hey, what did you mean earlier when you said we weren't dating?" He asked quietly

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he closed the book he was reading, "I meant exactly that. We're. Not. Dating. Get it now?"

"I don't understand. I thought you agreed to date me that day at the mall? And we've been on a few dates and we've been talking ever since then, so why the cold shoulder now?" Koga asked, his tone perplexed

InuYasha turned his head to look him in the eye, "I'm not giving you the cold shoulder. You asked me to give you a chance, that you wanted to date me and that you'd prove to me that you were worthy or some bullshit, so I agreed. I agreed to give you a chance, I didn't agree to you controlling who I talk to at school or walk around with some kind of possession over me. This week has been all about getting to know you, and giving you the chance to show me what kind of person you are, dumbass. You're the one that came up with the idea, how can you be confused?"

"...So I'm jealous? Big deal. You'd do the same thing if I were talking to someone else. And a week? Really? You couldn't have decided in a day or two if you wanted to date me? It took you a week? I thought since it took so long that you'd started to like me or something and that we were a thing now." Koga replied, never removing eye contact

"Well it did. And you never asked, don't just assume you have rights to me or what I do. I'm my own damn person and I'll do what I please. And by the way, Shippo? You were jealous over him?" He laughed, "First of all, I don't even like the guy. Second, he's Kagome's friend, not mine."

Koga nodded, feeling a bit silly now but also a tad hurt at the thought that InuYasha may not feel the same way he did for him. "I guess I should've downright asked then, huh?" He said.

"Well, duh." InuYasha replied, bluntly with a sigh.

"Alright.." Koga said as he inhaled and stood to his feet, "InuYasha, will you be my boyfriend?"

Everyone looked at them. InuYasha felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment but also flattery that Koga would ask so loudly without fear of anyone's opinion. He didn't know how to reply, was he ready to give into him and accept his 'proposal'? Did he want to be Koga's boyfriend?

"...please?" Koga asked, trying to hurry the other boy's answer

As he looked into Koga's eyes, full of hope and sparkling with anticipation, he smiled and nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Koga asked with a hopeful smile daring to appear on his face

"Yes." He answered quietly, still flushed slightly

Koga grinned ear to ear as he lifted InuYasha to his feet to hug him, utterly thrilled with his answer. This kid had been teasing him from the get go, and now it was over. He belonged to Koga. No one else would have him.  
InuYasha's eyes widened a bit at the sudden show of affection, but he embraced it nonetheless.

A fangirlish squeal could be heard from across the room, InuYasha opened his eyes to see Kagome standing by the door. Smiling like an idiot and waving her hands, by her side was Sango, who also was grinning and squealing like an idiot. Probably gossiping back and forth on what a cute couple they were and other girlish nonsense.

"Koga.." InuYasha whispered into his ear

"Yeah?" Koga asked as he peer back a bit to look into InuYasha's eyes

"We have fangirls already."

Koga followed InuYasha's stare to see the two girls smiling and waving frantically, in which he smirked and looked back to his boyfriend.  
"Yeah.." He laughed, "isn't it great? They're probably talking about how cute you look when you're embarrassed."

"Fuck you." InuYasha said with a hateful pout

"It's hard to take that seriously when your cheeks are bright red." He mocked

"I hate you, Koga."

"I know you do, muttface." Koga smiled

Since it was completely official now, Koga decided it would be a good idea to pick InuYasha up for school. He decided he would woo him with how good of a boyfriend he could be, and somewhat prove himself to the still indifferent boy.  
As he pulled up in front of his boyfriend's house, he noticed a black mustang also parked out front. Curious, he got out of his car and headed toward the door. Before he had the chance to knock, the door opened and out stepped a tall silver haired boy alongside a mysterious looking brunette boy, bickering as they passed him without so much as a glance.

"If I'd wanted your opinions, I would have asked you personally." The thinner one said

"Listen, you're not going out dressed like that. I'll just leave your ass here and go by my damn self." Said the brunette

"Naraku, this Sesshomaru will wear whatever he pleases, and if this is what I choose to wear then so be it." He said with a monotone voice

'These must be the two Miroku was talking about..' Koga thought to himself before interrupting them  
"Excuse me, is InuYasha still here or did he leave already for school?"

They both turned and looked at him simultaneously before Sesshomaru answered, "InuYasha? What business do you have with him?"

"Babe, this must be that kid your brother keeps going on about." Naraku said with a slight snicker

"Ahh.. Well, knowing InuYasha, he probably hasn't even rolled over yet. For whatever reason, my little brother enjoys being a slacker." Sesshomaru said with disinterest

"Oh, well is it okay if I go in?" Koga asked

"It doesn't affect me any, but don't say I didn't warn you. He can be quite the pest in the morning." Sesshomaru replied before turning, his hair cascading in the wind as he spun and walked toward Naraku's car

As he watched his lover walk away, Naraku turned to Koga to leave him with some advice, "Listen kid, there's one thing you need to know about the boys in this family.."

"And what is that?" Koga asked with an arched brow

He laughed before continuing, "It's a constant power struggle. They're stubborn, egotistical, and hot tempered. So be aware at all times. Good luck, kiddo." And with a wink, he began toward his car. Locking hateful eyes with his already impatient boyfriend sitting in the passenger seat.

Koga knocked on the big wooden door, knowing that their father was still home because of the navy blue SUV in the driveway. He stood there for a few moments, just looking around at the scenery before the door opened to a very agitated looking Toga.

"Um.. Is InuYasha up yet?" He asked

"No. He's refusing to get out of bed, like always.. Who're you?" Toga said

"I'm Koga," he smiled, "InuYasha's boyfriend."

The look on Toga's face was priceless. He shook his head slightly before he spoke, "Boyfriend? Since when exactly?"

"Since around a week ago, but not officially until Monday." He replied

"Well, come in, maybe you can get him up since he doesn't give a damn about anything I say." Toga stepped back and motioned his hand for Koga to come inside.

As he stepped in, Toga shut the door behind them and started for the hallway.

"Follow me" he said

Koga did as told and followed along behind him. Looking at all the family portraits along the way, noticing a few of InuYasha as a child, he grinned at an epically adorable photo of InuYasha as a toddler wearing a Metallica tshirt.

"This is InuYasha's room, if you get him up, tell him I didn't have the time to make his breakfast this morning but I'll make dinner when I get off work at 6 tonight, okay?" Toga said

"Yeah, I'll tell him." Koga replied

"Great. It was nice meeting you by the way, we'll have to actually sit down and talk formally sometime." Toga said as he turned to walk away, obviously in a hurry for work.

Koga replied with a quick 'definitely' before turning the knob and opening the door, as he walked in he took notice of the scattered clothing on the floor and floor to ceiling band posters. He thought to himself that this room suited his sleeping beauty very well.

He smiled as he approached the bed where his beautiful muttface lay sleeping, his eyelashes fluttering every few passing moments. He smirked as InuYasha's brows furrowed slightly when he sat down onto the bed, he gently caressed his face and hair, whispering for him to wake up.  
InuYasha rolled over, turning his back to Koga and mumbling under his breath in the process. Koga laughed and crawled atop the sleeping form, pinning InuYasha's hands above his head, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Wake up, princess." InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to be met with baby blues staring back at him, he jumped faintly.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Koga said with a sly smile

"Koga? What're you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up, I thought it would be nice to ride to school together." He replied

"Oh.. Well, get the hell off of me so I can get ready." InuYasha said in his usual smart ass tone

"Alright" Koga said with a wild grin, leaning back and watching as InuYasha stood, Koga said on the side of the bed, grin still in place as he stared at InuYasha

While he was searching for a clean tshirt to wear, he looked over his shoulder and saw Koga pulling some cheesy Cheshire Cat shit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked him

"Nothing, why? Do you think I should?" Koga asked, a mock serious expression on his face

"I think you should fuck off until I'm ready, why don't you go hangout in the living room or something?"

"Awww, you mean I can't help you get dressed?" Koga pouted

"Hell no. I'm not an infant, I can dress myself." InuYasha retorted

Koga laughed as he stood, "Fine, I'll go make you something to eat."

"Where's my dad? He usually has breakfast cooked."

"Oh he left for work already, so King Koga is here to the rescue." He smiled, "Now hurry up, if you're gonna make us late, I'd rather have a better reason." He winked as he exited the room, leaving InuYasha standing there alone with a blank expression on his face.

InuYasha hurriedly got dressed, brushed his teeth and decided to leave his hair messy and headed to the kitchen where he saw Koga standing by the table, holding out a chair, looking overly proud of the bowl of cereal and orange juice he'd prepared.

InuYasha laughed to himself and shook his head as he took his seat and began to eat. Koga smiled as he sat down across from his boyfriend.

"Is this your idea of breakfast? Cap'n Crunch and OJ?" InuYasha asked

"You're eating it, aren't you?" Koga said with an amused look

"Doesn't mean I like it. I could've made this myself, ya know." InuYasha said, his voice muffled by his full mouth

Koga laughed, "Well, I'm sorry. I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite looking through those twelve piles of dirty clothes in your floor."

"Fuck you! And I'm sure your room is perfectly neat and tidy. You're not one of those people who organize their closet by color, are you?" InuYasha asked with a raised brow

"No, but I can manage to walk through my room without tripping over skinny jeans and Blink 182 shirts." Koga laughed as he spoke

"Pfft... Whatever.." InuYasha said as he finished his cereal, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Koga began, "Unless you had something else you wanted to do first?" He wiggled his brows

"Nah, we can go now." InuYasha replied with a smirk

"Damn.. Alright then." Koga pouted as he stood up

InuYasha chuckled under his breath at Koga's pitiful expression as they both left the house. He tried so hard and sometimes it was hard for InuYasha not to give him a rough time for it, he made it so easy.  
He grabbed his book-bag and walked out the door behind Koga, and they preceded to his car. It was a dirty, dented black Cutlass.

"This is your car?" InuYasha asked with a confused look

"Yeah, why?" Koga asked

"It doesn't suit you. I figured you'd have some convertible or some shit."

Koga laughed, "No, this used to be my brother's car.. He got a new Mercedes and I was left with this piece of shit.." He said as he kicked the front right tire before opening the door for him.

InuYasha shook his head as he entered the car. "I'd be damned if Sesshomaru got a new car and have me his old, wore down one."

"Exactly, this damn thing won't even start on some days.. AND the heat doesn't work so forget about driving during the winter." Koga said as he got into the driver's seat and closed his door.

They continued their brother bashing as they took off, also making small talk of their goals to move out after graduation and hopes of leaving town and moving to the city. InuYasha and Koga had been going out and hanging out for a little while now and he still didn't really know much about the guy, so he took their little drive together as an opportunity to get to know him better.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal.." He began

"Sure, anything you like, Yasha." Koga smiled

InuYasha blushed faintly at the new nickname, but continued with his question. "Where are your parents? I mean, I know you live with your brother, but why don't you live with them?"

Koga was silent for a moment before he answered, "Well, me and my dad don't see eye to eye on a lot of things.. So I couldn't live with him anymore. I was going to move in with my grandma, but Miroku wanted me to come and stay with him. Some bullshit about how 'we never get to spend bonding time together' so I said fuck it and just moved in there. I mean, I don't have any rules whatsoever with him because that bastard is hardly ever home." He laughed

"What about your mom?" InuYasha asked with caution, not knowing if that was a touchy issue

"She left when I was about four, so it was just me, Miroku and my dad for awhile. Then when Miroku left when he turned eighteen, I was stuck with the old man by myself." He stated bluntly

"Oh.. I'm sorry." InuYasha said, looking at Koga with empathy

Koga smiled and grabbed his hand, "It's fine, I turned out alright.. I mean hey, I've got you, right?"

He returned the smile and held Koga's hand a bit tighter, "Yes, yes you do."


End file.
